


'Til Death Do Us One

by MihaT



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter in Love, Hannigram - Freeform, Love, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Post-Canon, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Same-Sex Marriage, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MihaT/pseuds/MihaT
Summary: Just a short marriage story, enjoy :)(ch. 2 is about the proposal)





	1. It's still beautiful

"Are we really doing this?" asked Will, still partly unable to believe his own actions.

Hannibal stretched his arm toward him. "We are; unless you don't want to..."

For a while, Will stared at the offered hand. Then he grabbed it firmly. "I do want to."

They stood on a top of a high cliff. Maybe there was someone else near around... They hardly could be alone anymore. However, for the moment nothing existed but the other one for them. The cliff, the ocean water biting its stone... All of it seemed oddly familiar. Wind was blowing around their heads, playing with their hair and tickling on their conjugated hands. They looked down, over the edge, for the last time.

"There is another dangerous jump on our heels now, right?" Hannibal winked at Will.

He gave a trustful glance back. "It's never the jump what one should be feared of... And I'm not feared at all. I'm just curious what will happen."

"Me, too," Hannibal smiled softly. Neither of them had ever imagined himself in a situation like this. Yet, they were here, walking forward hand in hand, together...

Enemies connected with unexpected love.

No. Not enemies anymore, nor lovers.

Since today they would become something new.

Their world extended when they stopped and the person in front of them spoke the names they've chosen in this new life. These names were only a mask. Names never were important – not as much as the flesh and blood.

And souls.

The person kept talking. While Will couldn't hear them properly due his own blood rushing through his temples, Hannibal didn't care about these words. He didn't need all of this to confirm the depth of their love but such rituals seemed kind of important for the other man. And in a way, Hannibal appreciated it, too.

So, _are we really doing this?_

"I do," said Will, looking straight into Hannibal's eyes. They were softened with his words – in the way they only rarely had ever done before. Now, everyone waited for Hannibal to say his part.

The words slipped from his lips like dark honey: "Of course. I do."

It seemed really hard for Will to stand all of this. He was losing himself in emotions which erupted around, regardless of who was their primary source. For a while, he thought it's too much for him to survive.

"...rings," said the officiant. After that Hannibal broke their eye contact and gently held Will's hand.

"...until Death do us One," Hannibal told him with confidence in it. Not even Death could divide what was written in the stars probably since the beginning of our times. He felt like only their material bodies still make them 2 separated beings.

Will, on the other side, thought that already happened. They've already died under that other cliff about a year ago.

_No?_

The ring Hannibal put on his finger was black, with little silver stag footstep prints circling it. They had agreed on these motives the day they had agreed about this whole thing. Both of them wanted something significant for each other. Hannibal let the hand go, it was Will's turn.

"Love never dies." Will recalled that part for his wedding ceremony with Molly and felt like it was fitting in here just right. He gave Hannibal the same-looking ring, but the footsteps were dog's instead. While the officiant continued talking, they locked fingers of their newly ringed hands.

"...married for life. Now, you can kiss your husband."

_For gosh sakes!_ Will should have expected that part, right? But he was so nervous. Some could say it was strange for people who just got married – but they actually have kissed only rarely in the past. To be fair, hardly at all. They somehow didn't need these physical expressions of love as much as other couples usually did. And now, people were watching them and expecting a kiss. Probably much more passionate and longer kiss than they have ever shared. Hannibal quickly noticed panic in Will's eyes.

"Help," he whispered barely audible. Hannibal did a step closer. Then placed his palm on Will's nape and simply leaned in for the kiss everyone waited for. Will's arms hesitantly hugged his back. Their lips touched and they were alone on the top of their very own cliff again. More than a kiss it was like tasting of each other. They might have never stop but then Hannibal bit Will's lower lip. He winced at the sense of pain which made him break the kiss.

"Hanni!"

"I’m just making sure won't forget who you've married..." Playful lights sparkled in Hannibal's eyes when he gave Will last quickly kiss to lick off a drop of his blood.

"Like if I could ever forget," Will breathed out. Their foreheads touched as they exchanged another eye to eye look. People applauded them but they didn't care. The most of them were just a hedge – people who they met in the new life and who didn't mean a lot to either of them. Just a few of these people could be considered as real friends from Will's point of view. And Hannibal would probably eat all of them for a wedding reception if he could. But now they were here, all together, in the most important day of Will's life. And hopefully Hannibal's, too, he thought.

When the ceremony was finished, people lifted up from their chairs to greeting them. Will was still a bit nervous and unhappy in such crowd. Even more in such situation and dressed in a very exclusive suit Hannibal had bought him.

People were coming close, shaking their hands and kissing their cheeks. Soon, Will couldn't stand it any longer. He apologized, then left the center of everything. Hannibal, as usual, was socializing enough for both of them. Most of these people were there thanks to him anyway. When he noticed Will was missing, Hannibal quickly shook last hands and went to find him. His lost husband stood on the very edge of the cliff. Hannibal carefully checked land under their feet before decided to join his spouse.

"Is everything alright, dear?"

Will turned head toward the sound of his words. "Yeah..." That didn't sound very convincingly. Hannibal embraced him from back, kissed his nape. Will's hands clutched on Hannibal's arms as he tilted his head. "Don't let my anxiety destroy your party. I'll be fine."

"Will... It's not my party, it's our wedding. We will do what makes you happy – not these," Hannibal lowered his voice to be sure no other ears are listening, "worthless people. They could happily die in horrible pain right now and I wouldn't care at all."

Will smirked. He could only ignore the second part of what was just told. "What makes me happy... But what about you? Go enjoy your time."

"I'm happy when you are happy, Will. I'm enjoying you."

Will laughed. "You're such a pathetic dork, darling." His body turned under Hannibal's arms so Will could face him again. And hug him back.

"Watch your mouth, _darling_," growled Hannibal, playfully.

"Or what?" Will laughed again before he, unexpectedly, kissed his husband for the second time today. In the very first moment Hannibal was surprised, then he joined Will for a kiss even longer than the one during their ceremony. Some enthusiastic voices raised up behind them, someone even whistled.

"Hey, guys! Save it for the night! We're missing you here!" The only luck of the person, who yelled that, was the fact none of them recognized their voice. Such distract was worthy of death in Hannibal's eyes. Especially because Will stopped kissing him, turning his eyes back at the ocean.

"What have we even done?" Laugh again. "Maybe we should just jump down again... One more restart, another try, huh?"

"Will!"

"You know I’m kidding," he smiled, them nuzzled his cheek down to Hannibal's chest. Still heart-beating bumping into his ear was calming. "It's still beautiful..."

The words went deep under Hannibal's skin. The best and the worst memories. Taste of salt and blood returned on his tongue as he said: "Let's go back; before we fall down accidentally."


	2. Before the cliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the love of your life likes marriage, but how to ask them for one? :D See, how Hannibal did it :)

They were sitting in a library room of their new house, in almost opposite seats. Each of them was reading a book in absolute silence. In one moment Hannibal closed his book and raised eyes up to Will. Then he asked a very strange question:

„Do you ever think about marriage, Will?“

He didn’t understand why Hannibal asked this. Maybe something in the book has lighted up his interest? In fact, Will wasn’t paying a lot of attention to the question because his own book seemed to be much more interesting.

„Why? Is it a proposal?“ Will asked Hannibal back, without giving him even a one single glance. He clearly meant it as a joke, but…

„Might be…“

_Maybe not clearly enough._ Now, Will finally threw the book away. „Hannibal, what- …the fuck!“ He pinned the doctor into his seat with fires in his eyes. „Stop making jokes like this.“

„I’m not a fond of such jokes, Will.“

„So why…?“ Will felt really confused.

„You used to wearing a wedding ring. What did it mean for you? Assurance? Stability?” Hannibal paused. “Safety?“

Will carefully nodded. It had taken weeks till he finally put the ring off of his finger. He wasn’t missing Molly that much but it symbolized something he did not give up easily. Even now he had the ring hidden in a drawer, touching it time to time.

“I would love to assure you that you have all of it in me now. So yes, that was a proposal – and it still is.”

„Don’t be stupid, Hannibal. I…“ How to explain he can’t even imagine himself doing such a thing with another man? Will had never ever considered himself to be gay. Not even after the fall, when they both have magically survived and run away together. He didn’t see their relationship like “just“ a friendship, no way… But whatever they were to each other, they definitely weren‘t husbands either. At least, not in Will’s eyes – not in the way Will allowed himself to think about their relationship. But how should he explain it to Hannibal without hurting his feelings? Will didn’t want to be stabbed again... „Practically, I’m still married to Molly, so-“

„Practically, the man who married her, died under the cliff almost 6 months ago. Don’t use this as an excuse, Will. If you want to say no, go for it. It’s just fine.“

Will took a while to think about this bizarre situation. His eyelids slowly closed and opened, before he said: „Hannibal;“ sigh. „No!“

***

Time was passing and Hannibal almost forgot he had ever asked Will about their possible wedding. Life was simply nice and their new identities turned out to be very safe. Not even a vibe of suspicion came out of people around them. Will felt more comfortable by Hannibal‘s side than ever before, no ghosts haunted his mind for months. He was truly enjoying Hannibal’s closeness and didn‘t even care what other people thought about their relationship. They were clearly homosexual for all of their new so-called friends.

Will learned to accept that, when he firstly kissed Hannibal. That expression of pure joy happened when his evil serial-cannibal Lecter brought home a little fluffy ball which turned out to be a puppy. He found it in a box placed next to a trash can on his way back from an opera or something. And Will couldn’t believe that Hannibal actually brought the puppy home instead of leave it without telling Will anything. He took the puppy from Hannibal‘s hands and stroke its fur gently.

„Looks like they’re going to be alright. You need just a bit of care and love, right?“ Will petted the puppy again, then turned his attention back to Hannibal. „Thank you so much. I love you, Hanni.“

Hannibal’s lips quirked slightly. „Do you realize, Will, that this is the first time you’ve ever told me something like that? Or kissed me, when we are at it.“

Will blushed, unable to hide it. „I meant it, Hannibal. I swear it’s not only thanks to your unexpected gift…“ He saw a glint of happiness run over this stone-still face, so he added playfully: „But mostly it is exactly thanks to it! Look at these tiny paws…“

This time, Hannibal laughed together with Will. „I think I give you two some privacy.“

Will washed the puppy, checked it for injuries, fed it, gave it some water… At the end of the day they were the best friends. He barely found a while to dine with Hannibal. And when the night came... The three of them slept in the same bed.

The puppy jumped there like if there were no doubts about its sleeping place. When Hannibal approved that act – _again, what a surprise!_ – Will asked whether he could join them.

“I don’t know, Will. This bed is meant to be only for two...” Hannibal teased him but of course he let him in happily. Will enjoyed the night a lot. It was surprisingly pleasant to feel warm bodies around again, while sleeping. It took him only a few days to move into Hannibal’s bedroom forever.

***

It took three more months.

Hannibal cooked something typically delicious for their dinner. Will didn’t ask about the meat and Hannibal didn’t tell him. It became a rule that Will has always eaten everything with silent agreement. Now, he walked into the kitchen and distracted Hannibal’s attention with a light touch on his shoulder.

“Ask me again,” he whispered, stepping closer to the chef. Hannibal frowned a bit, not sure about the desired question. His knife was still rhythmically clicking, cutting vegetables into pieces. Will moved even closer and wrapped arms around Hannibal’s waist. As the firm body lay on his back, Will’s mouth appeared next to his ear. “Ask me again, Hannibal. Do it.”

Well-known lips brushed Hannibal’s cheek which send a shiver down his spine. He finally realized what’s on Will’s mind. The knife suddenly stopped its movement. “Will Graham...”

“Yes, Hannibal?”

“...will you marry me?”

“Yes,” he smiled, “Hannibal. I will.”


End file.
